If Love Could Stay!
by Hoobeehoo
Summary: When Rose has 3kids. Dimitri comes back and leaves Rose crying. But what happens when there is an acadent. Will they survive or will Love never be agian? Please Read and Review! I suck at Summaries! LOL!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue!

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first Vampire Academy and I would like to know what you think. Please tell me everything that comes to your mind (as long as it's not bitchy).**

**Thanks,**

**HOOBEEHOO!**

**Prologue:**

I woke up and went straight to my duties guarding Lissa. I felt weird today. My stomach felt weird and well I missed Dimitri working by my side. I found Lissa easily. She was at the Café eating breakfast. I easily joined her and had an English bagel.

"How are you today?" I asked her, trying to cheer her up from her sad mood. That I could feel strongly coming in from the bond.

"I miss Dimitri" She replied slumping her head into her hands.

"We all miss Dimitri" I replied not letting the tears that were welling up in my eyes fall.

"How can you be so brave and happy when he isn't here anymore and yet the one thing I see when I look at you is that you seem like he the same before he left" She replied angry and depressed.

"I'm brave Lissa for you and I'm happy because I'm trying to keep you feeling happy, yeah I miss him but I don't let it ruin my life, for I have a job to do and so do you" I replied.

"I know I know, ruining the kingdom" She replied. When Queen Tatiana was murdered she became queen for the next in line disappeared and well she was the only one who seemed like they could rule. So she agreed and became queen. It took it's toll on her at the start but now she took it very well and was looking like she'd been doing it for ages.

"Well we better be getting you to the court room, to do what the queen does best" I smirked.

"And what would that be?" She asked with one eyebrow up.

"Judging I think" I giggled. She just laughed at me and smiled happily. We slowly left and walked to the court room. But first we went to Lissa room and she changed into a blue elegant gown. She also applied a fresh layer of eyeliner and lipstick. As well as deciding that she had to wear black heels and a black head band. After some more preparation she was finally ready to go to the court room. I stood up the back with her other spare guardians. Which aren't as close to her as me. We didn't speak but watched as she judge people and organized meetings with people.

That's when it hit me I felt like I was going to be sick. How could I be sick it's only 7:30 in the morning. I ran out of the court room and straight to the bathroom. I threw up my guts. Oh I felt like shit. I was there for 10 minutes. I cleaned myself up before returning to the court room quietly.

"Where did you go?" Asked Guardian Ala looking straight ahead and being very hush hush.

"I went to the bathroom to be sick" I replied.

"Thought that's where you'd be, you were all pale and looking desgusting, feeling better now?" He replied being very kind.

"Yeah, but I might go to the doctors later though" I replied watching Lissa carfully.

"Yeah that might be good" He replied doing a quick sweep of the room.

"Thanks" I replied.

"For what?" He asked confused and turning to look at me.

"For caring" I replied looking him back in the eye.

"Your welcome" He replied smiling at me before turning back to keep focused on the job.

I left it at that and went back to my job. I could feel Lissa relief and confusion as she listen to the Moroi's ideas. She seemed down but she didn't show it. I only new this because I could feel it through the bond. I hoped she would cheer up before the darkness swept in over her. Although I could take it away from her it would then affect me and I didn't want to be affected. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. She with filled with joy knowing that I was back in the room, because when I had left she was frantic and nervous.

Once she was finished in court I left and went to the doctors. I told her it was nothing serious I was just thought it was time that I had a check up. I got to the doctors at 9:30. They weren't busy so I didn't have to wait long in their funny smelling waiting room.

"Miss Rose Hathaway" A nurse called.

"Yes" I replied standing up with my bag and walking over to her.

"Hi Rose I'm Lia and I'll be checking you over okay" She replied leading me to a room, "Okay please take a seat I won't be a moment"

I sat in silence for a few moments fiddling with my thumbs and wondering what she was doing. She came back and apoligized for the wait.

"So why are you here today?" She asked typing on her computer.

"I'm here because I haven't had a check up in a while and also because I threw up this morning and I haven't been filing sick lately so I was a bit unsure why I was sick" I stated as nicely as I could.

"Okay well I'll just take your heart rate and see if that's normal okay" She replied reaching for a blood pulse reader.

"Okay" I replied turning so she could reach my arm easyer. She took my pulse and typed it into the computer before continuing.

"Okay your heart rates normal and I can't see anything that's wrong so… I'll be right back, don't worry though I'm just going to get a doctor to check what I think is right, okay, so while I'm gone can you sit up on the bed, thanks" She orded. I did as I was told and hoped on to the bed. I waited for a few minutes before I doctor came back in with the nurse.

"Okay, I need you to pull your top up so I can see your stomach and then I'll just run a few tests" I did as he said and did a few tests.

After that I waited ten minutes before the doctor came back in looking as happy as a larry. I was a bit unsure weather this was going to be good or bad news. I hoped it was good news that I would like but I couldn't tell.

"Rose I'm so happy to congragulate you" He smiled, "Your Pregnant"

My mouth dropped open with surprise. What I couldn't be pregnant. The only person I'd done it with was Dimitri. OH no no no. I couldn't be having his child. He told me he didn't love me.

"Rose the only thing I have to ask is have you been sick during this month?" He asked being professional.

"Yeah like at 5:00 In the morning and today I had a rare one at 7:30" I replied.

"Why did you lie to the nurse then?" He asked curious.

"Because I thought it was nothing and now I know it's not nothing, I'm pregnant" I snapped before bursting into tears.

"This should be a happy moment for you Rose, your 2 an a half months pregnant" He smiled at me. I simply smiled in reply, "Is there anyone I can call for you?" He asked kindly.

"Yes can you call Queen Lissa?" I asked letting the tears well out of my eyes.

'

"Yes sure" He replied and with that he left. I was shocked and so confused. What was I going to do? I want Dimitri back, I wish he was here. No I hate him. He told me "Love fades, mine has". I never want him to be near my little bub that's inside of me.

That day I was put on leave and Lissa and my other friends were filled with joy. I was happy to and I also found out I was having triplets. I was so happy and proud that I was easily persuaded into staying home and doing nothing. Which I was quite happy about. It be only 5 and a half more months until I would have 3 beautiful children, and that would fill me with joy.

Hey Guys,

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and that it was to your standards. Please make your review clear on what you want and I need 3 REVIEWS until I can put up the next exciting and mysterious chapter. So thanks a lot for reading my story. I hope it take to much of your time.

From your author:

HOOBEEHOO!


	2. Chapter 2: Mall!

Hey Guys,

Thanks to all who reviewed. Appreciate it. Thanks,

HOOBEEHOO!

It's been three years since Dimitri left and my three babies were born. I had a lovely baby boy, named heath and two baby girls named Emily and Lily. They are absolutely gorgeous. Heath looks exactly like Dimitri when he was younger and the two girls look like me with Dimitri's hair or eyes. It's amazing to think that I brought all three into this world.

I still live on the courts grounds supporting Lissa. Who now is happily married to Christian Ozera and has one baby girl, Amber, who's of the age of 1 and a half. I'm so happy for her because she is never so down and the darkness is never there. Oh I hope life would just stay like this but I know it won't.

"Come on Lily we have to go" I called my daughter from the front door.

"I'm not coming" She yelled back with a grumpy but sad tone.

"Sweet heart why not?" I asked putting Heaths and Emily's jackets on.

"Because I don't want to" She replied getting angry now.

"Urgh, I'll be right back" I told Emily and Heath. I ran upstairs to Lily who was sitting on the floor looking as grumpy as ever in her underwear and her brown hair all messy, "What's wrong?" I asked sweeping her up into my arms and sitting on her little princess bed.

"I want daddy" She sobbed into my chest.

"You don't even know who daddy is" I replied stroking her hair, taking the knots out with my fingers.

"Yeah I do, he's the one in most of those pictures" She stated, still sobbing hard into my chest.

"Okay, how about I'll see if I can get daddy to come here, hmmmm?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"Okay" She replied getting up and putting her blue sun dress on. I grabbed her hand I quickly walked down the stairs with her and put on her jacket and shoes on. I then made sure Heath and Emily were ready before putting on my own shoes and grabbing my bag.

"Lets go" I said opening the door and walking out, then making sure the door was firmly locked. We walked off toward the 5seater car with Heath walking on my right, holding my hand firmly and holding Emily's hand on the other side gently. While shy miss lily was holding on to my green strapped dress. I felt like it was going to be pulled off at this rate but I didn't want to make her more mad so I let her continue.

"What are we doing today mum?" Heath asked smiling, but with a questioning look on his face.

"We are going shopping" I replied smiling back.

"Yay" Emily and Lily cried.

"Oh" Heath said going into what I called a guardian mask that looked a lot like Dimitri's.

"Come on it's not that bad now is it?" I asked him with one eyebrow up as we came to our car in the parking lot, but with a smug smile on my face.

"Oh I guess not" He whined.

"Okay Lily in the middle and then Emily and Heath choose where you want to sit" I stated buckling lily into the middle seat. Then Heath and Emily. We drove to the mall which to my surprise was rather quiet. That's when I felt nauseas. I pulled my stake out and told my kids to hide in the car. I hoped out of the car, looking around the dull senary.

I kept turning my head side to side to look around the big area. I suddenly heard footsteps. Not the normal sound of footsteps. These were panicking running feet. I turned to see a dhampir running from a blonde Strigoi. Who was showing her fangs which already had blood on them. I slowly walked behind the Strigoi who had just run straight by me and slammed into her heart.

"Ahhhhhh" She screamed a pricing noise. I dug the stake dipper into her heart then finally she was dead. I then ran to the now traumatised dhampir who only looked like a 15yr.

"What happened?" I asked sitting next her since my feeling had passed.

"We…we were shopping when the….the Strigoi came up behind my friend and killed her, I ran…. At it chased me" She sobbed.

"It's okay" I replied stroking her hair. Knowing the feeling how scary it is, the first time you see a Strigoi. We sat there for a while until I decided to bring her back to my car. She easily followed and hoped in the front seat.

"Hows this mummy?" Asked Emily poking her interested head up from behind the front seats.

"This is…..I'm sorry I didn't even ask you for your name" I stated turning to the young dhampir.

"I'm Janie, and you all are?" She replied still shaken up.

"I'm Emily" Emily replied being the smart ass she is.

"I'm HEATH" Heath shouted poking his head up.

"I'm Lily" Lily whispered shyly.

"And I'm guardian Hathaway, but you can just call me Rose" I replied smiling kindly at her.

"Thanks Rose, can you take me back to the royal court?" She asked smiling the slightest when she mentioned the Royal Court.

"Sure" I replied turning the car on with a big rev. With that we drove back to the Royal Court to the much disappointment of my children. I still hadn't got the full story of what happened with Jane but then again I probably won't tell someone I only just met. Once we got to the Royal Court Jane was escorted back to her room and my kids and I went back to our place. Where we were told someone was waiting for us.

Heath ran to the door and opened it. Wait I swear it automatically locks. How could it be open? I walked into see….

OMG who does she see? Or what does she see? Please tell me what ya think. Thanks,

HOOBEEHOO!


	3. Chapter 3: Stabbed!

**Okay Here It Goes, Chapter 3!**

Heath ran to the door and opened it. Wait I swear it automatically locks. How could it be open? I walked into see…. Jane. She was standing there. All red around the eyes from obvious crying and in her right hand was a razor sharp knife.

"You had to let me live didn't you, well thats turned out bad for you" She blamed angrily. Heath walked back and stood behind me scared and asking for protection from Jane. Who looked like a murder or like a really angry alien in the movies.

"No living thing deserves to die, no matter what, and how the hell did you get in my house so fast?" I asked annoyed that my house was this easy to get in to. I pushed Heath and his siblings out the door to hide them from what was coming. For it would either end with someone hurt or just an upset teenager.

"It doesn't matter how I got in here all that matters is why….why the hell did you fucking save me?" She stutter but trying to look scary.

"Because you were scared and upset and I can see your not thinking straight at the moment, so put the knife down and no one will get hurt and you won't get charged of using a weapon against you superior" I ordered calmly but worried.

"No" she shouted back at me letting a tear well down her cheek.

"Come on, just put the knife down" I reached out in kind gesture but instead she plummeted towards me and "AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out in pain as she drove the knife into my chest. She twisted and turned it sending more pian through my chest and more blood onto the floor. Once she let go I saw her run out the back door as I fell into a pool of pure red blood on the floor pushing the knife deeper into me.

"ROZA" Someone shouted from behind me. Then everything went black. The type of black in your dreams where you don't see anything, or hear and anything and you don't move. Even if you did you wouldn't be able to remember. It's the worst kind of darkness and it's one I fear the most. For it leads to the dead and I now how much it wants you stay.

"Mmmmmmmm" I moaned trying to open my eyelids that felt like they weighed a tone of bricks or more

"Roza" Someone said happily walking to my side. I opened my eyes slowly to see my sexy prince charming in front of me.

"Dimitri" I replied happily trying to hug him but just ended up sending a shock of pain through myself and screaming.

"Thank god your okay, we were all so worried" He replied cheerful kissing me on the forehead ignoring that I had just screamed.

"Am I dreaming" I asked confused to see Dimitri in front of me. He was meant to be with Tasha, protecting and yeah protecting her. Even though she didn't need that much of protection since she used her powers, but that's no reason to stop protecting someone.

"No" He answered smirking at me but pulling a face. My heart skipped a bit as the word rolled off his tongue. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Oh okay comrade" I joked getting back to a normal state and forgetting my thoughts. He laughed at my poor try of trying to make him laugh. So I tried to punch him which just made him laugh more which really annoyed me. Like big time. "So What happened?" I asked sitting up a bit wanting him to stop laughing at me.

"Well when I got there Heath Emily and Lily were hiding and then I heard your…"

"Wait where are my kids? Are they all right?" I asked butting in and slightly hyperventilating.

"Breath Roza, there fine, they've been with Lissa and Christian for the past two days" He reassured me.

"Thanks so when can I get out?" I asked smirking cheerfully.

"Ha, Roza you're always on the move" He laughed shaking his head slightly making his hair flow with his movement.

"What am I not fit?" I questioned trying to be offended but ended up grinning slightly.

"No your just not as fit as me" He remarked trying to get me angry in a playful way.

"Yeah I'm fitter" I joked with a big fat smile on my face.

"Hahaha" He laughed, "actually when I think about it, you probably are"

I was about to reply but doctor hills butted in as normal. He didn't speak but he cheeked me over before speaking. Like normal. "Your good to go, but no exercise, guarding and only relaxing and getting better is acceptable" He smirked.

"Okay" I agreed against my will. Dimitri tried his hardest not to laugh because anyone could tell he looked like he was going to burst at the rate he was giggling at the moment.

"Oh and take this for the pain, otherwise I trust Guardian Belikov will take care of you" He ordered starring at Dimitri as if to say 'I'll kill you if you don't'.

"Will do" Dimitri nodded.

"Thanks" I thanked as he left not even acknowledging me any more.

Dimitri helped me off the bed and onto my feet. It hurt in the chest but otherwise I was fine. At least they never changed me out of my clothes. Wait eww I stink. I guess I'll change when I get home. I was given crutches to walk with. It helps because every step I took and take it sent excruciating pain through me.

Once I got back to my house. I took a shower while Dimitri made me lunch. I did feel hungry since I hadn't ate since breakfast on the day I was stabbed. I wonder what happened to Jane. All I know is that I'll kill her if she ever shows up again. I turned off the water and got dressed into a flowing purple dress that was easy to walk in.

"Comrade!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"What?" He called back.

"I need my crutches" I replied holding onto the door so I didn't fall over.

"Coming" He replied coming to my aid. He came into the hallway with my crutches and gave them to me.

"Thank-you" I calmly said, "You don't have to take care of me you know"

"I know, but I want to" He smirked before laying a hot and passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad" I replied walking, well hoping by him to the lounge room where I sat down and watched "Spirit". Dimitri came and sat next to me and rapped his arm around my waist. Even though it was a kiddy movie I liked it because it was about horses and well it was my favorite kids movie that I normally watched with my kids. After about an hour Dimitri was asleep and I quietly got up and decided to go and see my beautiful kids. I didn't have to go any where because when I was about to open the door the door bell range. And there was my three kids shinning there eyes up at me and Lissa with her baby of 8months.

"Mummy" My kids cried for joy.

"mmmmm" I replied hugging them with one arm while the other one held onto the crutches.

'I'm glad your better' Lissa said through the bond. I smiled at her and led them back into the house.

"Where's Dimitri?" Lissa asked confused why I was moving around without someone else helping out around the house and taking care of me.

"He's sleeping on the sofa, after watching Spirit" I answered walking to the dinning table and sitting down.

"I see" Lissa giggled amused.

"Hey mum guess what" Heath stated grinning with joy.

"What?" I asked with one eyebrow up.

"We stayed up late" he jumped for joy.

"That's good" I replied shaking my head at his amusement.

"Roza where are you?" Dimitri called from the lounge room.

"In here with ya kids" I remarked. Shit I just told him he had kids.

"What are you on about my kids?" He asked coming into the dinning room.

"DADDY" My kids all cried at the sight of the man who was in all my pictures. He just looked at my curiously but hugged them back. I just smiled and Lissa kind of giggled.

"I've got to go, so bye" She stated standing up with Amber in her arms. I nodded in goodbye and then she left. I was to over joyed that my Dimitri was happy about having kids. He was smiling and happy. Oh why didn't I tell him. I'm so stupid. Well now I guess I can only hope for the best.

**Well guys,**

**I need 3 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks to Lil J Girl Forever, Vampire Eyes10, love-to-be-Dimka's, baseballshoppingmomma and PeaceRoseG'ladheon. Also thanks for everyone else that hit and read my story. Remember To REVIEW!**

**Thanks a lot,**

**HOOBEEHOO!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry!

"Is that you want to tell me Roza?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Dimitri there yours, the kids are yours" I blurted out. He didn't say anything. Omg he doesn't like them. Does he hate me. I thought he loved them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He replied rather angry but still kind.

"Because I was scared and I had Lissa and I didn't see you, please don't hate me" I sobbed getting very angry with myself.

"You should of told me" He replied getting off the lounge and storming out.

"No, please Dimitri forgive me" I begged crying on the floor.

"You should of told me, you told me you weren't going to lie" He stated.

"I know, I'm so so sorry" I cried.

"I need space, tell the girls I'll see them soon" He replied walking out. I just sat there on the cool floor crying. I think my kids heard me crying after Dimitri had left slamming the floor. Because I heard there footsteps coming into the lounge. They didn't speak but instead they comforted me. Hugging me. That's all and that's all I wanted.

Dimitri's POV!

How could she do that to me. I had a right to know that I had children. I've missed out on so much. Why did she break her promise. She never should have promised to not lie if she couldn't do it. Oh I never thought it would end like this again. I thought that after I gave her some space over the years that she would happily be the honest person she promised and that we could be together. Urgh she is so annoying. I haven't even been here a half an hour and I'm crying. I've got to get a grip.

Rose's POV!

I soon got over it and decided to play snakes and ladders with my kids. Lily kept saying that Heath was cheating. But the way her cheeks were rose pink I could easily tell she was the real one cheating. We played snakes and ladders until dinner time. Which is when I made a yummy

"Lasagne" Lily cried for joy liking her pink lips.

"Yes, lily lasagne" I replied rolling my eyes and putting the plates over and sitting down at the dinning table. It had a roses imprinted on the white table cloth and was a gift I got from Lissa when I was pregnant.

"Hey mum?" Heath spoke up rubbing his blue eyes.

"yes" I replied looking up from my food.

"Was that man our dad, like really our dad?" He asked being the curious boy he was.

"yes sweaty" I replied taking a mouthful of food.

"Why did he make you cry then?" Emily asked looking up at me confused and angry.

"Because I did something that I wasn't meant to do" I smiled.

"Oh okay then" Lily piped up and stuffing her face into the lasagne and putting tomatoe sauce all over her face.

"hahaha" We all laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Here" Emily replied cleaning her sisters face with her napkin.

"DING DONG" Went the door bell.

"I'll get it" Heath shouted running to the door. I wonder who'd be here at this hour. "Mum, it's dad" Heath called back.

"Okay" I replied standing up, "Go get in you P.J's girls and then we'll finish dinner in a moment" They nodded and grabbed Heaths arm taking him to get in his P.J's.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking the water jug that was on the table to fill it up with water and put it in the fridge.

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry for getting angry at you, it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry, it must have been very hard on you" He replied opening the fridge for me to put the jug in it.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that hard Lissa helped financially" I answered looking him in the eyes.'

"Can I at least stay and repay you?" He asked concerned.

"Yes but all you need to do is stay in the kids lives" I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I promise Roza!" He hugged me tighter. We stay liked this for a moment until he finally let go.

"I best get my kids…I mean our kids to bed it's past their bed time" I replied grinning as I left him. I quickly ran up the stairs and into Lily's bedroom first.

"Night sweet heart" I whispered kissing her on the cheek and tucking her in tightly.

"Night" She whispered drifting off to sleep. I quietly stepped out and went into Heath's room.

"Hey mum?" He asked.

"Bed mister, now" I stated knowing he was going to ask to stay up. He rolled his eyes at me and slipped into bed and falling to sleep immediately. I then walked into Emily's room and there she was asleep with her blond hair over her face and snoring lightly.

I quickly slipped down stairs where Dimitri was cleaning up dinner. Which he hadn't even eaten. I guess he was trying to get on my good side or maybe he was just being kind. Oh well.

"Thanks" I said breaking the silence.

"Your welcome Roza" He calmly replied showing affection.

"I'll just go sit in the lounge, oh and by the way just put them on the drying rack, and thanks again" I blabbed on.

"I will rose, I know what I'm doing, there just dishes" He grinned.

I strolled to the lounge room and turned on the T.V. It was on the X factor. Naaa I'm not into that so I turned it on to Morden Family. After a few minutes he joined me and rapped his arm around my waist so he could hold me closer.

"I love you" I stated lovingly.

"I love you too" He replied kissing my head tenderly. I snuggled up deeper into his embrace and after a while we feel asleep. It was loving at first until I woke to the sound of Lily's screams. Dimitri was startled awake too.

"What was that" He asked looking around.

"That was lily" I replied running from the couch to Lily's room behind me. I reached it first and Lily was fast asleep thrashing around her bed. I jumped on top of her to hold her down, "Wake up Lily" I shouted.

"What should I do?" Asked Dimitri who looked worried.

"Don't let the others come in here" I replied worriedly. He nodded in reply and I turned back to Lily, who was still thrashing around in my grip. "Wake up" I cried shaking Lily. She gasped for air as she awoke. She was panicked and scared. Then she started to cry. "It's okay" I reassured her rubbing her back. I held her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth until she was asleep. I knew it was the same dream she had of an accident of our family. Except only she, me and heath survived. I told her it wasn't true and it wouldn't happen. All I knew is that it was a replica of the accident I had with Lissa except only me and her survived. And I'm not even meant to be alive. I just hoped it was just a dream and nothing more.

**Hey Guys,**

**I need three reviews! Thanks a lot, make sure you tell me what I should do. Thanks,**

**HOOBEEHOO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Crash!

Hey guys,

I just had to keep writing to get to the main point. Thanks,

Hoobeehoo!

Today my family and I were driving to the academy to show them where they'd be attending school next year. We were all sing along to "the wheels on the bus". Dimitri was singing along as well.

"Hey mum what's the time?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, Dimitri?" I replied asking Dimitri who smiled at me.

"It's…" He was butted in by the screaming of our three children.

"TRUCK" They screamed. They were right coming straight for us was a truck. I swerved to the left and then bang. Everything went black. I looked around and saw nothing. What happened?

DPOV!

There was smoke everywhere. I turned to see my children crying and bleeding. I got out of the car that was smashed. Ah I was bleeding. I pulled my children out before going to cheek if rose was okay. I looked in the side of the car to see her lying there. Covered in blood, not moving and eyes staring up at the roof.

"ROZA" I shouted. She didn't respond. Tears sprung to my eyes as I tried to pull her unconscious body out but she was stuck. I tried my hardest to bring her back from unconscious, but nothing worked. I new know that she was dead.

I got up and picked up Lily who had been sitting right behind Rose. She was also bleeding. Emily and Heath stood up and followed me. As I started to make the long walk to civilization and help. Leaving Roza in the car dead. Well I couldn't find a pulse and she wasn't breathing so she must be dead and for once I felt my heart ripped out of me. I lost the most important thing to me. All because of a Truck driver that didn't even stay.

Emily's POV!

Tears welled out of my eyes. Mummy was all I could think of as we left her body. She was gone and never coming back. Why, why did this happen? I thought crying as walked behind my dad. Everyone was crying and I new that everything would be different now. It would never ever be the same.

Heath's POV!

I felt my heart race as I cried. I was trying to be brave except. How could you be brave when your mum just died and you saw her laying there. Covered in blood. I was normal the brave man of the house, but I couldn't bring myself to stop crying. I grabbed Emily's hand to comfort her and myself. She didn't say anything, she just cried and I cried too. What would happen now?

Lily's POV!

I couldn't see very well for I kept crying. I wanted my mummy so bad. Why did she have to go. If we had never come she would still be here. Ah my chest hurt so badly. There was blood. I was worried if I would die to but I new dad would never let that happen. Oh I want my mummy. I though before bursting into another bucket of tears.

DPOV!

I stroked Lily's hair and thought my kids needed me now. I needed to be brave. If cried to much they would be sad too. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still couldn't believe I had kids when me and rose are both dhampirs. It was just so strange. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air. The academy would help. It was only a few miles away and I new I could make it with my children. No matter what happens now I'm going to protect them. Nothing will ever harm them.

Rose's POV!  
As I opened my eyes…. I felt a wave of pian go through my body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed.

I couldn't move. I tilted my head to see Dimitri and the kids were gone. I could also see blood. Everywhere. On my seat and on the car seats. Why, why did they leave me.

"HELP" I screamed in pian. I couldn't feel my legs and the steering wheel had caught me in my seat. I was pinned.

"HELP" I screamed before bursting into tears.

I heard car pull up and feet running to my side. It was a couple of Moroi.

"Are you all right?" The female asked me. She was strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"I can't move and I can't feel my legs" I replied in agony.

"Okay don't move where going to get help" The male stated leaving me with the female.

"My names is Leah Ivashkov, what's your name?" She asked making me keep talking.

"I'm Rose Hathaway" I replied before screaming out in pian.

"It's okay everything's fine" She stated.

"My family, where's my family?" I asked worriedly.

"They weren't in the car, they must have escaped" She replied reassuring me. I nodded in reply.

It was an hour before help came. They cut away the car to release me. I was rushed to hospital. My wounds were bad. Everything went black when they put me unconscious and I was sent to the operation room.

Dimitri's POV!

We reached the academy in under three hours. They took care of the children as I left back with help to the car. We got there and we found that rose was gone. I lost her. I really lost her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Home!

**Hey guys thanks to "my 2 guy, vampiresrock94, Candii, baseballshoppingmomma" for reviewing. Without them this chapter wouldn't be up. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, just really busy with homework, and test. SOZ. Thanks!**

**Last Chapter:**

Dimitri's POV!

We reached the academy in under three hours. They took care of the children as I left back with help to the car. We got there and we found that rose was gone. I lost her. I really lost her again.

**This Chapter:**

I lost her. The only thing that sound reasonable was that a strigoi broke the car, ripped her out and turned her. An that's what I've been believing and getting over. The lose of Rose Hathaway, mother of three. I still live at court and am now protecting Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend.

Rose's POV!

It's been 9 month since the accident. I haven't been able to leave hospital in that time but today I could. I world be on crutches due to a broken leg and a cracked rib. My wounds were worse but today I could leave. I was so ever thankful to Leah Ivashkov. If it wasn't for her I would be dead.

As I walked out to the hospital free charge car on my crutches. I felt rather happy but scared. For today I would be going back to the Royal Court where hopefully my family was. If not I don't think i will be able to cope. I miss them so much, I missed my chance on seeing my children to school but I missed my chance on being with Dimitri again. Hopefully he new I was alive and wasn't with someone. For that would brake my heart.

As I hoped into the car, I started practicing with my new powers that I had received when I went in and out of the dead. The bonuses of being shadow kissed. I could now do so much more. But for what to end up dead anyway. Sometimes I wonder why I bother.

As I tried to reach for Lissa I was surprised when I was blocked. I was never blocked. Not unless my disappearances had made her think I was dead, making her block me. Oh well I would see her soon. I started fading in an out of been able to be seen. I was practicing what people would call a ghost. It was pretty cool but it only worked if I had the darkness that Lissa produced.

Which lately she used and was surprised when she get angry or anything. I'm guessing she thought I was dead. The car stopped at the gate. I got out on my crutches knowing that humans couldn't pass any further.

"Thanks, you can go I have someone picking me up from here" I lied juggling getting my bag of clothes on my back that the moroi couple had bought me before they left me at the hospital. The driver nodded and left me on my crutches at the court gates. A guardian came out to meet me as I hobbled on my crutches to the gate house to be let in. I recognized the guardian straight away it was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie" I greeted him.

"Rose" He whispered in shock. 

"What, I'm not dead or strigoi, I'm normal Rose Hathaway, just on crutches" I grinned.

"Oh my god, Rose" He replied embracing me in a happiness filled hug.

"I missed you" I sobbed.

"So did I, so what happened to you?" He asked separating our hug.

"Well I awoke to be caught under a steering wheel, blood all over the car and my family gone. Then a moroi came to my rescue as I screamed out in pian, when I got to hospital they operated on me, I had one major injury to my stomach, and as you can see I'm on crutches because the worst of my injury's are gone, now I'm just stuck with a broken leg which has been operated on 3times and a cracked rib" I replied walking down the driveway with Eddie.

"Well I'm glad your back" He replied gleaming with happiness.

"Thanks, and aren't you meant to be on duty or something?" I asked confused that he wasn't still working on the gate.

"Na, I finished when you showed up, so I decided I'd walk back with you" He replied smiling.

"Oh kool, is my room still where it is or is it occupied by someone else?" I asked as we reached the court main lobby.

"Yeah it's occupied, if you call Dimitri and occasionally your kids" He stated giggling.

"Well I'll be going, so thanks" I replied awkwardly giving him a hug and hobbling off. I got to my room, well really house and knocked on the door. Someone groaned. God Dimitri.

"COME ON COMRADE" I shouted. Dimitri gasped and ran to the door.

"Roza" He gulfed me in a hug as soon as he opened the door.

"Owww" I quietly screamed in pian. Dimitri let me go and I steadied myself on my crutches.

"I thought you were dead" He sobbed.

"Well as you can see comrade I'm alive and well just on crutches" I smirked as he lead me back into my house I hadn't seen in ages. It wasn't as clean as it used to be, but then again it is Dimitri I'm talking about.

"Come sit down" Dmitri told me going over to the sofa and sitting down. I sat down after him and took my bag off and laid it on the ground with the crutches. Once that was done I snuggled into his chest not ever wanting it to end.

"I missed you so much Roza" Dimitri sobbed stroking my hair.

"I missed you too" I sobbed into his chest full of happiness.

"Where are the kids?" I asked leaning away from Dimitri and wiping both mine and his tears away.

"They started school, of course I go and see them and then come back here and guard Christian" He told me.

"We'll have to leave for there soon, I want to see them so bad" I replied as tears filled my eyes again.

"Oh Roza, I can't believe your alive, tell me what happened" He asked as tears rolled down is cheeks with pure happiness written all over his face.

So I explained what happened and how I had operations and was saved by a couple of moroi and I told him that they were Ivashkov's and yeah. Then after that I got settled in. In two days I would be seeing my kids again. And in two days I would have caught up with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and more. And in two days I hopped for my life to start going back to normal. Except the part of me having to be on crutches for 2months.

Hey Guys,

What ya think? I thought it was a happy seen, and I can't believe I made them like all cry and shocked. Oh well, need 4 review before the next chapter can go up and sorry I couldn't put the chapter up. I couldn't think of what to write till now!

Thanks,

HOOBEEHOO!


End file.
